The Seventh Infinity Stone
by SuperWhoAvengerChanceryLock
Summary: When Elena kissed Loki, she never knew that stars had a flavour until then. He tasted of ancient fire and ambition and self-destruction and desperation and determination and dark matter and the mind-numbing fear of being alone forever. And now, he wasn't alone. Because he had her.
1. 0:01 The Prologue and the First Deaths

**Author's Note: Please read this disclaimer and author's note because I am making it now, and _only_ now:**

 **I don't own Marvel, just my characters, Elena D. Chancery and Christyna Chancery and the plot line.**

 **And yes, I had changed some things from the previous version of this story. Now, Christyna will be put in a different storyline than what I had originally planned for her and this story. She will come into play later in this fanfic, and will actually have her own separate story when the time comes, so patience dearies.**

 **I marked this story as rated M for the reason that there will be quite a few mature themes. This story is not for the faint hearted, so if you don't like something I write, please don't vent it out on me because I'm saying it now, _I_ did _warn you._**

 **I _will be writing_ lots _dirty thoughts_ , _suggestive remarks and references to_ minor _adult themes_ , and yes, this story _will have one sex scene_ , but that won't be until much, _much_ later in the story and I will properly warn all of you beforehand. This story _will also contain scenes where there will be fighting, ie. blood involved_ , and _some strong language_ , s** **o if you can't handle any of these, either skip those scenes or don't read this story.**

 **Also, this story will take place before the events of the first Thor movie, and will go along Thor, Avengers, Thor: Dark World, Captain America: The Winter Solider, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: Civil War, only a couple scenes in both Doctor Strange and Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnorak, and Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 and 2. And I might put in the Spider-Man: Homecoming Sequel, depending on how it will be.**

 **So yes, to answer your question, this will be one long ass fic, so enjoy.**

 **I also hope to upload every Sunday, Pacific time (USA), and since I am on summer break I will have more time to write, but when college starts up again in late August, it will take longer for things to get uploaded, but I will try my best.**

 **Finally, I'm only going to ask right now nicely, that if you like this story, go review, follow and favorite! And if you want to follow or favorite me, awesome, go for it! If not, that's okay, I won't cry, I get that this story and my writing style won't be for everyone.**

 **Peace out ya'll.**

 **\- SuperWhoAvengerChanceryLock**

* * *

 _0.01 The Prologue and the First Deaths_

 _A long time ago, back during the creation of the universe and what was formerly known as the Big Bang, seven infinity stones were created. Six of those seven were known for sure, and scattered throughout the whole universe, where certain heroes and villains all tried to get their hands on them, for various reasons._

 _However, the last one, the Life Stone was hidden, somewhere deep, and far away from those heroes and villains suspecting eyes. This stone was hidden so far away and so well for so many years, that everyone eventually forgot that it even existed and thought that it was nothing more than the idea that it had the ability to give life. It was the stone of creation, resurrection, regeneration, and Yang._

 _And like all things, there must be a balance. Without life, there cannot be death, and without death, there cannot be life. This stone creates a balance in the universe, if one life is saved, another must be taken. If one life is taken, another replaces that one. Creation goes in hand with destruction, for either way, lives lost is lives spared._

 _The story of how the Life Stone came to pass starts with a single girl, and her falling to her death._

 _Twice._

* * *

Elena Chancery didn't mean to fall into the East River.

She also wasn't supposed to be trying to stop the thief as he sprinted into the Roosevelt Island Tramway, but the old ladies purse wasn't going to be returned to her by itself, so, Elena did the one thing she could do.

She pursued.

The doors were closing as she got closer to the tram, and giving it her all as she sprinted, she took one big leap…

And smacked face first against the giant glass window.

Now, she didn't fall into the river then, no, that was thirty-five seconds later. At first, she panicked, realizing that there was some concrete and the water's edge underneath her. Realizing she had about five seconds until she fell to her concrete death, she searched for a ledge, and found one, a small two inch ledge that stuck out underneath the window. One that was poking her painfully in the rib cage when she had slammed full speed at the slow moving tram. She placed her open palms on the ledge, trying to hoist herself up as the view underfoot grew as more open water continued to show slowly.

But her arms were terribly weak, and she struggled for the next twenty-nine seconds as she tried to hold on for dear life, while the thief, a businessman, and a tourist couple inside the tram desperately tried to figure out a way to pull her in to safety.

However, their efforts remained fruitless for thirty-five seconds later after Elena Chancery ran into the tram, she fell into the East River headfirst.

And as she fell into the water, Elena could have sworn, that she saw a bright white light, followed by a thick black blanket smothering her.

* * *

Elena felt herself fall through time and space. As fast as she moved, she felt like everything was going in slow motion, when she was in reality, traveling at the speed of light. Voids passed her by in a thick black blur. Multiple alternate universes rushed past, and the beautiful array of kaleidoscope colors of each one disappeared every time she blinked.

Moments passed by, and then Elena was falling...Falling through the dark sky, a million stars lit up her way.

A floating island in space.

A tall, golden city.

A long bridge with a glowing rainbow path.

Waterfalls cascading into the empty abyss that lead to nowhere.

Before she had the chance to identity her surroundings even better, the water rushed to meet Elena again, along with the same bright white light followed by the black wave that overtook her.

* * *

It was the cold water lapping her lower limbs that woke her up first. Then, it was the sounds of people shouting somewhere in the distance.

"Ugh," Elena muttered, stretching out her arms, feeling rubbery, sore and aching all over her body. She pulled herself to all fours, cradling her head in her hands, trying to stop the pounding that drummed behind her eyelids. Realizing that it would only continue to persist, she stood up slowly, taking her time. Standing up created another problem for Elena, for her head felt terribly heavy, dizzy and the pounding increased by ten-fold. Unconsciousness threatened to take over her as she swayed on uncertain feet, her wet converse squishing water over the little pebbles and sand underfoot. Each step was slow going and painful, but somehow she managed to climb up the small beach that led toward the great golden city ahead of her. As she neared the top of the beach, she saw the tall palace in the middle of the city, the familiar looking structure of it. A sudden realization came to her.

Asgard.

She was on Asgard.

She had only heard stories of it from her mother, Christyna Chancery, a fangirl in the art of knowing all things. She had passed her many knowledges in the form of stories, and a book, an encyclopedia of everything there was to know about the many fandoms she was apart of.

Elena could feel unconsciousness creeping in closer, and the shouting that she had heard in the distance, was only getting louder by the second. She continued to slowly hobble/limp/drag her feet closer to the sound of the voices, hopefully meaning that they would help her.

Here, farther from the beach, the stone path began, and she climbed the steep little steps that led to the top, taking her time up. She had to pause often and take breaks, the pounding growing more persistent with each step, as did the voices. Hopefully she would reach them before she keeled over from her migraine.

It was only thirty-six steps up from the beach to the stone path that led to the edge of the city. Now, for a normal Asgardian, or even human, this would have been a walk in the park, but for Elena, it was a painful hike up Mount freaking Everest.

Glancing up, she saw that she almost at the top, and almost sobbed at relief. Wanting to just get it over with, she pushed herself the last six steps, throwing up a little in her mouth from the exertion and nausea that came with the migraine. As she clawed up the last three steps, she pulled herself up and tried not to fall back down the thirty-six steps she just had painstakingly climbed up. She hobbled away from the cliff's edge, just as she saw a band of Asgardians running along the stone path to meet her. Too far away to make out if she could recognize anybody, and with the fatigue overwhelming her, she let the darkness sweep over her in a cocoon, the stone path rushing up to meet her.


	2. 0:02 Consciousness

**Author's Note:** **...I know, I know. And I'm sorry, truly I am guys. I said I would be updating every Sunday during the summer and then all of a sudden, I went dark.** **My excuse, well, I started to work full time unexpectedly because we had two people up and leave our office, so I had to work more. And then another semester at college started so I'm currently crying through basically chemistry.** **But I'm gonna try. Like, really _really_ try. Even if they are super short chapters (which I hope they are not), but I'm gonna try and post often. For now, however, here's this. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter (and forgive me).**

 **For hopefully not too long,**

 **\- SuperWhoAvengerChanceryLock**

 **P.S. I hope nobody decides to steal my story idea, it would sadden me greatly, especially since I have not abandoned this story all entirely. And if any of you guys would see that it happens, would you let me know? Thank you much.**

* * *

 _0.02 Consciousness_

For the next week, Elena slipped in and out of unconsciousness, waking up here and there, and only for a brief moments at a time. The first time she woke up, there were lots of people milling around her, trying to see what was wrong with her. The blurry faces made it impossible to see who was who, but every so often she would catch certain colors and small features that she could pair with people. A glimpse of long blonde hair, a red cape billowing behind the tall male figure. Or golden honey hair on a slender female frame. A loud booming male voice with lots of gold on his build. Or black hair paired with black leather, and green and bits of gold on his more lean body build.

The second time there were two maids, one cleaning and the other checking her vitals. Elena fell back into unconsciousness before the maid checking her vitals could call for a doctor.

The third time, a trio of doctor looking people stood around her, checking her vitals, shaking their heads at the human miracle that was still alive.

The fourth time, the honey golden woman sat on the bed next to her, wiping her forehead with a wet cloth, softly singing to her in a tongue that Elena did not understand.

The fifth time, the golden haired man with the red cape looked uncomfortable as the man with the booming voice talked with one of the doctor looking people.

The sixth time, the raven haired man waved his hand over her head, green light coming from his fingers.

The seventh time and final time before she truly woke up, her eyesight was returning even more now. This time, there was a different man now, one with dark skin and golden eyes. He smiled at her before her eyes closed and she woke up three days later…


End file.
